


Graduation

by ciaan



Category: Hoot (2006)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written June 2007 for kristiinthedark to her prompt of 'graduation'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation

Roy was late, dashing across campus to the auditorium, black gown flapping behind him, trying to hold the mortarboard down so it didn't fly off his head. As he rounded the corner of a building, someone grabbed him, shoving him back against the brick wall as hands covered his eyes and mouth. "Guess who?" a whisper rasped in his ear from the person pressing against him.

Roy's heart jumped at the familiar voice as he mumbled into the sticky palm covering his lips. "Iz'at'ou, Muwwet Fingas?"

The person let go and stepped back, and Roy smiled at the tan face, shock of blond hair, and wide grin he hadn't seen in a year. His parents, despite promising not to, had been forced to move again for his Dad's job. Beatrice had offered to let Roy stay with her and finish his last year of high school in Coconut Cove, but Roy had decided even Oregon was better than living with her family. Mullet Fingers was only around sometimes, anyway, since he'd actually gone back to school, joining some weird alternative curriculum that involved taking weeks at a time to go hiking or boating all over the state looking at wildlife.

"How'd you get here?" Roy gasped.

"I ran." Mullet Fingers grinned even wider.

"Did not."

"Nah, I actually flew." He flapped his arms, hooting.

Roy shook his head. Whatever, it only mattered that his best friend was actually here. He reached out, drawing Mullet Fingers in for a hug. He was absolutely surprised when he was dragged in closer by strong arms and then Mullet Fingers kissed him, just a quick brush of lips. Nothing much, only something Roy had wanted for ages and never expected to get.

Mullet Fingers clapped him on the back. "Go get free. I'll see you again then," he said, winking and speeding off, leaving Roy in shock. Shock and anticipation. This might be the best graduation present ever.


End file.
